I hate you
by violaqu33n
Summary: I hate you. A lot. I mean it Neji!


Disclaimer: I was originally going to do this plot with Shikamaru and Temari, but I figured Neji and TenTen would be way cuter. By the way, TenTen (officially) means 'heavenly heavenly', so yeah, I thought you might wanna know that random fact.

Naruto: You're rambling.

Me: You lack penis!

Sai/Hinata: Hey!

TenTen wiped the sweat off her face and walked into the used bookstore, following cautiously after Lee, who declared (youthfully) that this store was amazing and full of youth.

She had some doubts.

An old woman was sitting in a wicker rocking chair, and reading, what looked like, the original version of the Bible. Everything in the store seemed old, musty, but very, very cheap, and this thrilled Lee to no end.

Something like old tofu.

TenTen ran a finger across dust coated spines, until one particularly thin book, a journal, really, slipped out and landed on the floor, with a loud slam, that echoed through the back of the shop. She nervously picked it up and glanced back at the old lady, who had abandoned the Bible in exchange for How to Install a Carburetor, For Dummies.

Ok then. She thumbed through the little, blue ink filled book, then scanned back at the title, "How to Understand Silent or Mysterious Men", by a Kurasa Chihau. She shrugged and filled open to the introduction.

"Congratulations. You have just completed the first step to attracting your very own mysterious man! This book will guide you through deciphering your guy's personal way of talking, what to say in those awkward pauses in conversations, and much, much more!"

She skipped ahead to the middle of the book and skimmed down the page. "If your man speaks in phrases like, "Hn", "Feh", or is just constantly silent, the table on page 97 will help you translate all of those incomprehensible words! Please remember to take into account the context, and the tone of voice." TenTen checked the table. It was full of Neji words! She smiled excitedly, and ran over to the old lady at the counter, and slapped the book down in front of her.

"Just this please." She tried to keep the tremble out of her voice.

The old lady looked up at her, and revealed shockingly bright blue eyes. The woman winked at her conspiratorially. "My best friend snagged her husband with this book. Keep it safe, dear. That'll be 5.50."

TenTen gave her the money, not counting the bills or waiting for change. She grabbed her bag, and dashed out the door, with a wave to Lee, who was picking up a few books about weight training.

After Lee had left the store, the old lady grinned hugely, and ripped off the scarf draped over her hair. Blonde strands gleamed in the dusty sunlight, and Ino laughed hysterically. She rapped on the door behind her, and Sakura stepped out, laughing. They high-fived.

Ino giggled. "I can't believe she bought your book, Forehead." Sakura was laughing too hard to care about her taunting nickname.

"Do you think she's ever going to realize there's no Kurasa Chihau?" They shared another laugh.

That night, TenTen dived into her small bed and slammed the door shut, raising a yell for her Uncle Jin (for those that don't know Uncle Jin, see Hinata's Jacket). She ignored his protests and switched on her desk lamp, and skipped over the introduction.

Chapter One: "So, picture your mysterious man in your mind's eye. Is he smiling? Hopefully not, unless you added that detail in your mind. Try to imagine him as you might see him on a daily basis. Think about what he's wearing. Details, hair color, socks, boxers or briefs.

If you have known this boy for an extended period of time, you might be able to answer a few important questions. What does he like? What does he admire in his heroes? Are you positive he likes women?" TenTen decided to skip that last question, and reviewed the qualities Neji valued most.

He liked someone strong, and reasonable. Someone that used logic in their decisions. Someone intelligent, and brave, and respectful, someone that didn't argue back at the first verbal jab. She sighed. This might take some time.

TenTen's light never turned off, and at six in the morning, she collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and having just finished the whole book.

That morning, seven am, at training, TenTen was completely drained, and had no patience for Lee's enthusiastic morning greeting, and especially not Gai's ultra exuberant cheers. Neji leaned against a tree and smirked when TenTen threatened to turn them both into pincushions.

He slid easily into battle stance. "TenTen. Stop wasting time, and let us begin." She grabbed her scrolls and began throwing various weapons, shuriken and kunai, but her aim was obviously off, even without the keen insight of the Byakugan. Neji frowned.

He tapped two of the tenketsu points and her arm flopped uselessly against her side. Pressing his advantage, he quickly sealed two more points and her knees almost buckled. As her body grew more and more helpless, she became easier to hit.

In about five minutes, Neji stood confidently stoic, arms folded, looking displeased. He made an impatient sound with his tongue and TenTen glared furiously.

"Oh shut up Neji! You think you're such hot shit with that Byakugan of yours, when you can't even see past the end of your own stuck up nose, you damn prick!" Lee and Neji looked shocked at her angry outburst.

She stormed off, and Lee shouted at her, trying not to ruffle anymore feathers. "TenTen, wait! Neji was just trying to improve his rotation, I'm sure he did not mean to suggest that you're not as good as he is, not that you aren't, I mean…" And failed miserably.

She only response was to throw a kunai at his head, which he was forced to duck by dropping to his knees. Neji disappeared into a poof of smoke and reemerged directly behind his seething teammate.

"Explain." It wasn't a request. TenTen ground her teeth together.

"It's the way you always do that! You don't appreciate anything that anyone does, and you certainly don't care that I wake up way too early to come train with you every morning! And I hate the way you say 'hn' and crap like that! Say whatever you mean! And the way you think that everyone is beneath you, and if anyone is even close you just have to one up them in everything! I hate it! I hate you!"

And there was quite a lot more she wanted to say, like the way he never let anyone touch his hair, or the way they never did anything as a team, like Ino and Sakura did. And she would have loved to have ranted more, but Neji's mouth was in the way.

He pushed fiercely against her lips, and then pulled away. "I thought you hated me, and my annoying habits."

She shrugged. "Me too." And resumed her former activities.


End file.
